the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
BassClefEly
BassClefEly (formerly known as MSkull01,' Madison Skull',' ElyRV',' '''or '''Ely Riffs') is a former commentator who started doing commentaries back in 2009. He was known for his fast-paced humor he placed into his commentaries. Avatars * N (Pokemon Black & White) Main * Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh) * Ayumu Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Kuja (Final Fantasy IX) * Italy (Hetalia: Axis Powers) History Ely started doing commentaries in 2009 (Known then as MSkull01) after he was inspired by Boomstick545, the pioneer of the commentary community, who gave him the idea of making his commentary series as funny as possible. One of Ely's oldest survived commentary is predicted to be a commentary on a user by the name of JoshUTuber, a kid who would do rants on things like video games, atheists, among other things. In 2010, Ely's commentaries started to gain attention from videos such as his commentary on Guptill89, SailorMoonRed1, and GyroHedgie453. They were mainly joke-based, while still pointing out flaws in the videos he covered. He then became an icon within the commentary community. In 2011, a commentator by the name of SpaceGuru5 requested Ely to do a one-shot on a user who went by the name of LifeInATent, a user who made a very insensitive video about the 2011 tsunami in Japan. After Ely's commentary was published, LifeInATent threatened to flag down his video. He tried to upload the video on Blip, but LifeInATent found him on there as well. After some time, LifeInATent made an apology video, which MSkull did a response to, calling him out for his excuses and his lack of caring. This is where MSkull's videos turned to a little more critical side rather than the more humorous side. In 2012, Ely made a commentary on a user by the name of PMRants, who did a 2nd edition of his Top 10 Worst YouTube Celebrities. The video was met with backlash from a majority of PMRants' fans, and shortly after, his channel was terminated. It is still unknown what got his channel terminated after a rapid accumulation of guideline strikes. Ely came back shortly after under the new name Ely Riffs. He reuploaded some of his commentaries on said channel (Ex. "Bisexuality is not Funny" and "IGN is BIASED!!!! (and not funny)"). On this channel, Ely would eventually release his last commentary on TOGProfessor, in which TOG was explaining how the term "commentary" can apply to multiple different kinds of videos. After several public social media meltdowns in the wake of the growing popularity of Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals, Ely left the commentary community in mid-2014. Controversies BassClefEly vs. BeastlyEevee In 2013, a commentator by the name of BeastlyEevee offhandedly stated in a response to TheOrionBroadcast that she did not agree with homosexual marriage. This lead to Ely smearing her on Twitter, which generated a significant degree of backlash from how the scenario came off as a larger youtuber aggressively punching down at a smaller youtuber over a mildly negative outlook. People he commentated on (Archived, and in no particular order) * JoshU2ber (Twice) * Blaze The Movie Fan (back then known as BlazikenMaster) * Guptill89 (couple of times) * GyroHedgie453 * Shadowstar1224 * Joshua Culvyhouse * MrFlipperInvader782 * BlazetheFireDragon * The Archfiend * Tubers93 * Mitch 'The Desert Kiddo' McKidd * D3ATHCRITIC * TheGigafan119 * Dumb Damn Doug * Luigifan110 * IGN (joke) * Somberguy20 * Headbanger142 * PMRants * Headbanger142 * TheHeroOfTomorrow * TOGProfessor * SpaceGuru5 People who commentated on him * MrFlipperInvader782 * Cha Aegis * Blaze The Movie Fan Trivia * He inspired commentators such as AzumangaDiohFan101, youngbloodfantasy91, and MrSirRaven to start making commentaries. Category:Former commentators Category:Male Commentators